I'm Always Here For You
by the universe is rarely lazy
Summary: Annabeth and Luke have been dating for almost 5 months now. Until Luke breaks it up. Percy comforts Annabeth will something happen or will they stay just friends?


**I'm Always Here For You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy jackson and the Olympians series. Rick Riordan does.  
>ENJOY :)<strong>

[Third Person POV]

Annabeth was walking in Camp with her boyfriend Luke Castellan. _Luke is awfully quiet today _Annabeth thought. Finally Luke spoke up.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something."

"Finally, you want to talk. It feels like I'm walking with a zombie." Annabeth smiles.

"I'm breaking up with you." She frowns.

"Why? I thought you loved me Luke. You got to be kidding me. Forever and always Luke! That's what you said!"

"I know but-"

"Is it someone else?"

"…"

"Luke, I'm asking you. IS IT SOMEONE ELSE?"

"Yes"

"WHO?"

"Kelly"

"Don't ever talk to me again."

"Annabeth…"

"I HATE YOU!"

[Annabeth's POV]

I can't believe Luke broke up with me just like that. 2 years… 2 years since we've been together. And I wasted all that on him. Gosh I'm so stupid. Yeah. A daughter of Athena calling herself stupid. I need comforting… I need Percy. Percy and I have been best friends since well forever. Okay, I'm exaggerating. We've been best friends for 5 (almost 6) years now. And he's always there for me.

[Third Person POV]

Annabeth gets off her bed and runs to the Poseidon cabin. Not before seeing her ex-boyfriend flirt with an Apollo kid. Annabeth assumes she's Kelly. Annabeth stops to look at Luke for a moment she feels like she's about to cry so she continued to the Percy's door.

[Percy's POV]

I'm here hanging out in my cabin, listening to music, until I hear knocking on my door. I open it and I find a really sad Annabeth. It hurts me to see her like this. You see, I kinda like Annabeth until she started going out with that guy, Luke. Don't get me wrong Luke's a nice guy and all but Annabeth likes Luke a lot and I thought I don't have a chance.

"Why don't you come in first and then tell me what's wrong." I said

She nodded and sits down on my bed.

"Ok, now you can tell me what's wrong." I started.

"Luke… He broke up with me. For… Kelly."

"Kelly? That Apollo kid?"

She nods again.

Wow. I've never seen Annabeth like this. I think she's about to cry, so I put my arms out and started to hug her.

"Don't worry, Annabeth I'm always here for you."

"Thank you Percy. You're the best."

"Yeah, and don't you forget about it," I said jokingly.

She laughs...what I would give for her to be happy again.

The conch horn goes off.

"C'mon let's go Wise girl it's time for dinner"

"I'm right behind you Seaweed Brain" She grabs my hand, making me blush a little.

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I walk right into the Dining pavilion hand in hand. When it was time for me to go to the Athena table and for him to go to Poseidon, I kissed on the cheek and whispered 'Thank you' in his ear. Thus, earning some squeals from the Aphrodite Cabin and whistles from the Stolls. I blushed and walked to my table quickly. I look at Percy's table and see him stunned and rubbing his cheek, right where I kissed him. I smile and continued eating my food.

-After Dinner-

Percy approaches me before camp songs.

"Hey, Wise girl"

"Hi, Seaweed Brain"

"Hey, meet me at the beach after curfew."

"Ok."

-After Curfew-

I sneak out of the Athena cabin and ran towards the beach. I already found Percy there; he's swimming in the water. When he saw me he started coming out of the water smiling like a goofball.

"So… What do you want me here for?"

"Annabeth, I like you!"

"What?"

"I like you a lot I was hoping if you like me back. Of course your not gonna like me back. You still like Luke don't you? Oh my gods, my ADHD is acting up again. The point is –"

I kissed him. Wow, this is way different from kissing Luke, this is like magic.

Percy was struck, "Umm… is that how you feel about me or you just kissed me to me make me shut up" He looked disappointed when he said the last option.

"Both but err... mostly the first one."

He was smiling like he just won the lottery, which makes me smile a bit as well.

"So, what does that make us?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm thinking that we should be girlfriend and boyfriend."

"No, thanks. I'm not yet ready."

"Oh." I can see his face drop a bit.

"I'm just kidding Seaweed Brain! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

I can literally see his face light up like a light bulb.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"No Joke?"

"Nope, Not at all."

He hugs me, he's really happy. I think he's even happier than Luke when I said yes to him. Who cares about that jerk? I'm going out with my best friend!

"Percy, I think we should get back now. We might wake someone up."

"Ok."

I started to walk ahead, but Percy called me. I turned around to see him and he kisses me. Oh my Zeus! I can stay like this forever!

"Good night, my Wise girl."

"Good night, my Seaweed Brain."

**A/N Please Tell me what you think. If I need to adjust some stuff. For example, grammar, punctuation, spelling... Those kinds of stuff.  
>Well, I hope you enjoyed my story :)<strong>


End file.
